


Sharing a bed

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [13]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - At the very least he could stop him from flinging himself out of bed and being injured.
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy but it kind of has a bit of an edge. Not outright angsty but a hint of darkness. Which isn't what I wanted but oh well.

Malcolm never ever shared a bed. He simply never allowed it to happen. His night terrors were so bad, and he was so scared of hurting someone that he never allowed it. Not lovers, not friends, not family. Which was why he was surprised to find out that sleeping with someone in the same bed helped with his night terrors.

They didn’t stop them completely of course. He wasn’t sure that anything could ever possibly do that. But it eased them. Helped with how bad they were. Helped stop them from being so terrifying. This realization like many of them in his life came at an odd time.

He hadn’t meant to sleepover at JT’s. He hadn’t meant it at all. However, he had had a few too many beers and wasn’t willing to risk passing out in a gutter just so that he could spend the night in his own bed. He could handle being without the restraints for one night. It’d been late but he and JT had decided that they could afford to spend a little more time together. It wouldn’t actually hurt anything.

JT had put in a sappy holiday movie. The ones where the heroine has beachy curls and the man that she is looking for is right in front of her. The ones that always had a happy ending no matter what. Malcolm and JT had been sat on the couch together both trying to not fall asleep. The alcohol was bound to catch up with them eventually though.

Malcolm was the first one to begin dozing off. His eyes drifted closed regularly. It started halfway through the movie and continued to do so until he eventually outright fell asleep. JT wasn’t exempt from it. His own eyes kept drifting closed so he figured that it would be much better if he simply got both of them into bed.

He didn’t want to wake the younger man so he just scooped Malcolm up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. JT was a little disconcerted by the fact that apparently, Malcolm was a deep sleeper. As he didn’t even wake a bit during this time. He laid him down on the right side of the king-sized bed and then returned to the living room. He turned off the tv and the lights.

Once he got back to the bedroom, he took off Malcolm’s shoes, socks, slacks, and dress shirt. That left him only in his underwear. JT almost couldn’t believe that he had slept through the entire process. This was what happened when you were chronically sleep-deprived.

He changed into his own pajamas and then tucked himself into bed, making sure that Malcolm was decently covered in blankets and wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night freezing cold. After that, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him. It didn’t take very long before the pull of the warm bed and pulled him into the dream world.

The next time that JT awoke it must have been about 2:30 in the morning and it was to his bedmate thrashing in bed. He watched Malcolm toss and moan for a moment before deciding that he should try and do something about it. At the very least he could stop him from flinging himself out of bed and being injured. Therefore, he wrapped one arm around the small waist.

Almost immediately Malcolm began to quiet down. His moans became softer and his movements slowed. JT arranged himself so that he could comfortably sleep with his arm on the waist and then allowed himself to fall back asleep. Everything else could wait until morning.

When Malcolm woke, he was in a bed he didn’t know. However, he was next to someone he did know. He was dressed in nothing but his underwear and there was a large heavy arm laid across his waist. He was stunned at how good he felt. It felt as though he had simply slept through the entire night. Then he had woken up completely refreshed.

That never happened.

What had happened with his night terrors? He figured that the only way to find out was to ask the man who had spent the night next to him. He gently shook JT and he woke up quickly. He was a much lighter sleeper that Malcolm was.

“What happened last night?”

JT shrugged. “We had a little too much to drink and then you fell asleep on my couch. I decided that there was no point in sending you home or even just in waking you. I figured you could just spend the night here. So, I carried you to my bed and made you a little more comfortable. You slept through the whole thing which I can’t believe. I could never sleep through something like that.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured all of that out. But what happened with the night terrors? What happened when I started dreaming? I didn’t hurt you did it?”

JT shook his head. “No, you didn’t. I woke up when you started having one of your night terrors. I rolled over and put an arm around your waist. I figured that if I couldn’t stop the dream itself that I could at least stop you from hurting yourself. Then you just settled right down.”

Malcolm stared at him in disbelief. “Are you telling me that the one thing that I have avoided for decades because I was worried I would hurt somebody is the thing that helps? That can’t be true!”

JT just shrugged at him. “I don’t know about any of that. All I know is my best friend was having a bad dream and I managed to settle him down.”

Malcolm looked at him in surprise. “Best friend?”

“Yup Bright, you’re my best friend. And if this actually is something that helps with your night terrors and isn’t just a fluke, then I am more than happy to be the one that helped you discover it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
